


Christmas

by myth_taken



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring Kanaya Maryam as "Troll Who Does Not Understand Christmas" and Rose Lalonde as "Atheist Who Does Not Understand Christmas"</p><p>I want to expand this but it's 1 AM right now so I just wrote the drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

"Rose?" Kanaya asked, glancing away from her mannequin. "What is Christmas?"

Rose looked up from her book. "Christmas, young Padawan, is when a multitude of people come together in celebration of the birth of someone who may or may not actually deserve it."

"I was told there were trees involved."

"I take it you've been speaking with Dave?" Rose asked, exhaustion in her voice.

Kanaya suddenly managed to hide her face behind a sheet of red fabric. "Perhaps."

"Although the holiday can be quite fun, it has been turned into a capitalist nightmare. Dave Strider, of course, has managed to turn that to his advantage. As it turns out, there is a ridiculous number of words that rhyme with 'tree". Rose paused, underlining something in her book. "Personally, I try my hardest to avoid stores at all costs during the Christmas season. However, if you like, we could go laugh at the poor souls who have allowed this abomination to rule their lives for two months."

Kanaya paused. "I do not understand the merits of the holiday."

"Well, here's the rundown, as Dave might say. Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a little boy named Jesus Christ. Jesus was a special boy, having been born of someone who had never made any attempts at procreation. Jesus, as one might expect, grew up to be a living miracle, and that was before he died and came back to life. So now, we're stuck celebrating his holiday rather than doing anything useful with our winter time." Rose closed her book. "This involves the wrapping of presents, the meticulous decorating of an underwatered pine tree, and sugar cookies. Personally, I only bother for the cookies."

"Where does the tree go when you are done decorating?"

"Wherever you most want a giant tree to be in your home. Assuming that is a goal of yours. I have never felt the need to tell a dead man how much I love him with a tree."

"I would imagine that there are better ways."

"That, and I'm not actually a huge fan of the religion thing."

"That makes sense." Kanaya turned back to the dress she was sewing. "Do you think I should use green lace or white lace on this skirt?"

Rose groaned. "Are you  _trying_ to get me into the Christmas spirit?"


End file.
